


miss missing you

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, and i have no idea where mama agreste is, wherein hawk moth is papa agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a final swipe, Hawk Moth grabbed Chat Noir’s Miraculous just as Chat’s claws removed Hawk Moth’s mask.</p><p>…</p><p>“D...Dad?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss missing you

**Author's Note:**

> ok but please consider:
> 
> pained adrien

* * *

 

 

This is wrong. All of it. It’s all _wrong_.

There’s no way. There’s _no possible way_ —

But Chat is already slowly becoming Adrien, can already hear Plagg yelping as he bounces out of his ring, can feel Hawk Moth’s mask in his claws ( _hands_ ), can see Gabriel Agreste’s face staring back at him in shock of the truth that has been unveiled.

Hawk Moth.

_Dad_.

_I don’t understand. Why? Dad? How long? When? Where?_ Why?! He hasn’t moved at all, can’t bring himself to, can’t hear anything past the rush of the roaring in his ears, the loud questions in his thoughts, can’t feel anything past the cloth in his hands, the hole in his chest.

The senior Agreste collects himself much more promptly.

“Adrien… I can’t say I anticipated seeing you underneath that mask. Nevertheless, this is much more fortunate than to be expected. Quickly now, I believe Ladybug was left behind on the floor below. Let’s make haste for her Miraculous. I believe she’ll be much more susceptible to relinquishing it with you in hand—”

( _An enterpriser as always, always knows how to utilize his resources, to direct his people, but did he ever learn how to talk to his son_ —)

“Why.”

Adrien’s not even sure how that word was able to slip out of his stockstill body, but out it has come and now he braces himself for-

For something. He’s not even sure what.

The last wisps of his hopes already slipping out of reach? A denial? A( _n un_ )truth where his father spends more time concerned about the miseries of others rather than the loneliness of his son?

“ _Why_? Adrien I thought you were smarter than this. Did you forget your mother?”

He could have punched Adrien in the stomach and it wouldn’t have hurt as much as that barbed statement did.

“ _Mom_?? What does _mom_ have to do with this with _any_ of this I do-”

“ _Everything_! She has _everything_ and _more_ to do with this! How did you feel being left behind like that? For those without power we can only grovel at those with strength, praying that our entire _lives_ aren’t taken away from us at the whims of those above. Well no longer. Once I have all the Miraculou—”

“NO.”

He’s wrong. He’s wrong he’s wrong he’s _wrong_ and he _won’t_ _let him take away everything he’s worked so hard for_. The sharp slap the mention of his mother brought still stings, still smarts with unfairness, with injustice, but this is also wrong.

“What do you mean _no_ , you are my _son_ Adrien you will _listen to me_ — After all I've done and all I'm  _doing_  for you—”

“You’re _wrong_ dad _listen_ I don't  _want_ this I  _never_ wanted  _any_ of thi—”

“ _You will listen to me and you will obey me_. I am your father and you are but a child with no strength or ability to stop me. If you-

His father has drawn himself up to his full height, about to slip on his ( _his_ ) ring as he scolds Adrien with all the disappointment (all for _him_ ) and ferocity of a parent ( _hah, a_ parent) and he slowly feels the haunting despair pushing down on him as the full weight of reality crushes him.

He stares up at his father’s self-righteous face before the world explodes in gray.

* * *

 

When her Lucky Charm came out as a smoke bomb, Marinette was mildly confused. How was this going to help? They needed to stop Hawk Moth once and for all, not just _temporarily cover his sight_ —

When she rounds the corner to find not Chat Noir and Hawk Moth, but Adrien and Gabriel Agreste, she thinks she understands.

The smoke bomb is flying before Adrien’s shoulders even fall.

( _When the projectile hits Hawk Mo-Gabriel Agreste’s hands and knocks Chat’s ring out of his hands, a bitter “lucky” is all that crosses her mind as she grabs Adrien by the arm and runs._ )

( _She swears she sse a black little blob—a kwami?—catch the ring and fly away._ )

* * *

 

He barely registers the hand holding tightly onto his arm drags him through several streets and alleys, barely registers that Ladybug’s transformation has long worn off into Marinette (a revelation that will surely hit him later), barely registers Plagg clinging onto him (and his ring? is that his ring?) as they burst through another alleyway.

When they finally stop, they’re in a secluded area near the park he frequently models at. He lifts his gaze up to Marinette.

“My dad…” His voice comes out quieter than a whisper. He can see Marinette’s face crumple as she stares back at him.

“Oh Adrien, I’m so sorry, I-”

Adrien feels his legs giving out beneath him as he stumbles forward, impact cushioned by Marinette reaching out in time to catch him in a hug as they both sink to the ground. Plagg comes forward to join them with a red-colored kwami following close behind.

“I don’t— How could he do this— _My own father_ — I didn't want this— I never wanted _any_ of this— I just wanted— I just— _Dad—_ ”

He breaks down sobbing in Marinette’s arms. Marinette pulls him closer with a hum and soothing hands as she leans forward to murmur gently into his ear.

“It’s okay, let it out.”

“I’m right here.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

 

"I promise."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: has hw due tomorrow  
> me: has a sequel i need to be writing  
> me: is sick  
> me: barely slept last night bc i couldn't fall asleep  
> me: still has to shower  
> me: writes a completely self-indulgent drabble because i wanted to hurt adrien _let me live_
> 
> if you liked it please leave a kudos/comment on your way out!!
> 
> also at [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) or [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com) feel free to come talk to me!!


End file.
